


The Arrest

by tessia



Series: From Light into the Darkness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessia/pseuds/tessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drebbbel chapters about Harry's personal auror mission. As it is a side story for For You to Remember, there are changes. Going after Ms. Black. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrest

The auror, Harry Potter, sighted. The one, he was supposed to arrest today, was someone, he didn't want. To. Finally he spotted the women. She aged since The battle of Hogwards. She resembled her mother, nearly copied her, except of her eyes. Those ware his long lost godfather's. Hallo Betty Ann."

"Hi there Potter. I was expecting you sooner."

"I had a work with real death eaters." He sad sharply.

She smiled. "How many years am I supposed to spend there?" She smiled.

"Just one half." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sounds as a hell. How's Ginny?" Being Ginny's friend at school was a good think.

"Forth month, expecting our second. First was boy. He is one now. James Sirius Potter."

"Father would have had been trilled." She gave him a sad smile. "So end the chit-chat. You know Potter..." She slowly took the last step. "... Russians doesn't turn over supposed criminals to UK and I am just across the borders. Not your jurisdiction, I presume." She smiled.

"Right." He sad irritatedly. "A marauder. Aren't you?"

She giggled. "Am I? And who are you than?"

"Wary tired person. I hope your brother and sister are hiding there as well."

"No worries. They are in some countries, whit similar policy. See ya." And she disappirated.

He cursed and appirated to the British ministry's aurors' department. "Bettany Anneria Black is hiding in Russia."

Mrs. Gibers sighted. "Well, that wasn't unexpected. What about Aries Regulus Black and Erin Miraia Snape?"

"No news."


End file.
